


Младший

by fandom HP Next 2020 (fandom_HP_Next_2020), Shumelka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Loneliness, Next Generation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Next_2020/pseuds/fandom%20HP%20Next%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shumelka/pseuds/Shumelka
Summary: Автор очень широко подошел к понятию «следующее поколение». Но все равно это история о дружбе, о привязанности. И от том, как важно быть нужным.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Младший

**Author's Note:**

> Автор очень широко подошел к понятию «следующее поколение». Но все равно это история о дружбе, о привязанности. И от том, как важно быть нужным.

Ночь. Тихая и спокойная ночь. Но мне не до сна — меня ждут. Моя Девочка снова приехала в Хогвартс. Кажется, что я не видел ее уже целую вечность. И примерно столько же мне было не с кем поговорить, несмотря на огромную семью, которая постоянно вьется клубком вокруг меня. Девочка приезжает очень редко, она уже окончила школу. Но иногда ей нужно встретиться с преподавателями. И, наверное, со мной тоже. Очень хочу так думать...

Я решил не повторять своих ошибок. В прошлый раз меня отловили всей семьей и не выпускали из спальни, а потом еще и недели две издевались. Так что сначала я вместе со всеми остальными улегся вроде как спать, но в это раз выбрал место с самого края. Было просто ужасно холодно. А я не люблю, когда холодно. Я люблю теплые батареи, солнечные лужайки. 

И вот все уже заснули, а я лежу и вспоминаю, как мы с Девочкой познакомились. Она встретила меня не в самом замке, а в лесу, куда я притащился погулять и подышать свежим воздухом. Хорошо быть самым мелким в семье: тогда тебе доступно то, что другие не могут себе позволить, например выбираться в лес. И наплевать, что из-за размера меня дразнят «Шнурком». Кстати, интересно, что она делала там ночью? Наверное, опять искала своих странных животных, которых не существует. Она сидела на огромном бревне, а я без спросу устроился рядом. Тогда она просто начала говорить. Сначала говорила о каких-то веселых вещах. А потом рассказала, что ее мама погибла. Ну, по крайней мере, я так понял. И тогда я начал описывать свою семью. Мне показалось, что она поняла меня. Как ни странно, она не отвернулась, не убежала, просто ласково погладила меня по голове. Так никто никогда не делал...

Ох, если я и дальше буду валяться тут и предаваться воспоминаниям, то точно опоздаю! Теперь мне пора тихонько выбраться и попасть к тайному лазу, про который не знает никто, кроме меня. И надо уже поторопиться, потому что хоть Девочка и дождется, нехорошо заставлять друзей нервничать. А она — друг. Единственный.

И ведь у меня почти получилось ускользнуть. Почти.

— Куда это ты направился? — слышу я злой и ехидный голос за спиной. — Твое поведение становится даже неприличным.

— Сестренка, иди, пожалуйста, гиппогрифу в зад. — Я стараюсь быть предельно вежливым. Мне не нужна сейчас ни длинная ссора, ни тем более драка. Меня ждут. И я спешу. Интересно, почему сестра проснулась, она же полдня гоняла нас всех на тренировке? «Мы должны быть готовы к великим делам, когда придет наше время. Нас много, и мы не должны потерпеть поражение!» и бла-бла-бла… как она только ни устает от собственного пафоса?

— Какие изысканные выражения, — не унимается сестра.— Интересно, что бы сказал отец, если бы был жив? И как бы он отреагировал на то, что ты таскаешься к этой девчонке? И служишь ей половой тряпкой!

— «Она» бы сказала, — тихо поправил ее я, сделав ударение на слово «она».

— Чего?

— Ну... Он — это на самом деле мать, потому что она-таки дала нам жизнь. Значит, Он — Это Она. Запутала ты меня.

— Не смей так говорить о Нем. Он был велик и устрашающ-щ-щ, — сестра от возмущения сорвалась на шипение. — И он же не рожал нас в общепринятом смысле, ты же знаешь, что мы появились на свет благодаря темному ритуалу, который провел Создатель, и той грязнокровке-девственнице, которая прикоснулась к останкам отца и оживила магию.

— Ты можешь считать как угодно. Я не хочу с тобой спорить. — Мне ужасно надоел этот разговор, хотелось сбежать как можно быстрее. Девочка, наверное, уже заждалась.

— Я же сказала, ты никуда не пойдешь! Я старше, сильнее и хитрее. И если ты вынудишь меня, то я могу заставить тебя остаться. Неужели ты не понимаешь, — ее голос стал вкрадчивым и ласковым, — я же забочусь о тебе. Там опасно, а мы должны выжить. Мы должны отомстить за отца. Ну, или за мать, если тебе так больше нравится. 

Ого… она пошла на такие уступки в своих аргументах, похоже, действительно волнуется за меня. Я уже хотел было как-то пойти на перемирие...

— Так что БЫСТРО ИДИ СПАТЬ! 

А нет… Сестренка не выдержала и сорвалась. И честно говоря, это было немного жутко. Когда сестра распалялась, она действительно становилась огромной, ну, или мне так казалось, потому что она нависала надо мной и шипела прямо куда-то в глаза. Страшноватая картинка, между прочим. Но пока она, наслаждаясь своей устрашающей величественностью, задрала голову к потолку, я шмыгнул в узкий лаз и был уже недосягаем. Тут такая сложная система коридоров, что мой глупая толстая сестренка сюда просто не сунется. Как же она бесилась, когда я называл ее толстой. «Я не толстая! Я большая! И еще я длинная!» — пищала она уже совсем не величественно.

— Она даже не наследница! — услышал я последнюю фразу сестры. Она ненавидела, если в споре последнее слово оставалось не за ней.

Но мне было все равно. Я уже мчал к Девочке. Мы будем гулять вокруг замка, разговаривать, придумывать всякие глупости, в том числе красивые планы о путешествиях, в которых мне, к сожалению, нет места. Но я просто буду рядом сейчас, буду смотреть на ее лунно-белые волосы, и когда-нибудь они с отцом сделают волшебные очки, через которые мы сможем взглянуть друг другу в глаза. 

Я уже давно понял — мне просто нужна именно эта Девочка. И я очень надеюсь, что ей тоже нужен молодой и глупый василиск.


End file.
